borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Desertfighter777/Team Fortress 2 Builds, part 4: The Engineer
Part 4. A pretty straight-forward implementation. I may revise this when the Engineer has gotten an update and received more weapons. Suggested path Level 5: Get Scorpio Turret. This is obviously the sentry, but later on will also become a dispenser. Level 6-10: Most of your skills will focus on improving your turret. The first step towards that is increased damage. 5 points to Sentry. Level 11-13: Next up, we're gonna improve your use of weapons slightly with 3 points to Impact. Level 14-15: More weapon efficiency, and also the last step towards it: 2 points in Metal Storm. Level 16-20: A pretty big drawback of the turret is its long cooldown-period. Therfore, using 5 points in Refire can reduce that time greatly. This somehow represents picking up weapons from fallen enemies for metal to build a new sentry. Level 21-25: The sentry can shoot rockets, why won't you? 5 points to Guided Missile. Level 26-30: Your not the strongest man on the team, so using 5 points in Aid Station should help you stay alive. This is the health-giving ability of the dispenser. Level 31-35: 5 points in Stockpile represent the ammo-giving ability of the dispenser. Level 36-40: 5 points in Barrage should increase the efficiency of your turret. Level 43-45: 5 points in Deploy, combined with Refire should give you an almost instant recharge. Level 46-50: With Supply Drop and Stockpile, you won't run out of ammo so soon. Mad Moxxi points: You can use your extra two points on Impact. Suggested weapons Main weapon: A balanced shotgun without extreme damage, accuracy or rate of fire. Ideal is all of these things a little bit above medium. Preferably a magazine size of 6. No SDU is needed for this. :The same weapon the Pyro and Soldier use, the engineer however has this as a primary weapon (next to his sentry) Secondary weapon: A repeater with medium-high accuracy, high recoil reduction and really high rate of fire. Preferably magazine size 12 and low damage. Can use one or two SDUs. :The Engineer's back-up weapon is a pistol with a high rate of fire, for enemies outside his other weapons' range. First added weapon: A high rate of fire, combined with reasonable accuracy. Could be a second repeater, or an SMG. :Similar to the spy, the Engineer has only 2 weapons. Therefore, to keep to his style, use something with back-up properties, so your sentry can do the work. Second added weapon: A medium-high damage, low accuracy combat rifle. :Another weapon to use while the enemies are distracted by your sentry. Suggested equipement Shield: Simple shield. :Similarly to the spy, the Engineer is not a class that depends on high health, but on the use of his equipment. Grenade mod: Simple grenade mod, possibly contact or proximity. No SDU needed. :Again, not a standard part of the spy's equipment, don't waste your money on one. Using proximity can be useful to plant around your sentry, protecting it from psychos. Class mod: Support Gunner, focusing on Impact, Barrage, Ammo regeneration and Stockpile, in that order. :This further increases the strength of your sentry. Artifact: Explosive. :Because rockets are explosive. Suggested strategy Suppose you're level 50, have all the points invested, and the exact loadout as described (including drawbacks). You're fighting method should probably look like this. Deploy a sentry, shoot everything distracted by it. Make sure your not between the sentry and the enemy, as they may should you as well. Use the sentry's shields wisely. Try to stay near the sentry a bit for health and ammo, but you don't have to depend on it too much, considering how fast you'll have it again. You can use the healing ability before a big fight, then shoot a few enemies and deploy your sentry again, Category:Roland Builds Category:Blog posts